Locos BELLARKE
by Cissy17
Summary: Todo esta tranquilo en el campamento Jaha: existía paz con los 12 clanes y Abby y Raven estaban a punto de encontrar la forma de salvar a los humanos de la radiación. Clarke y Bellamy han sido enviados a buscar comida. Clarke siempre en alerta, Bellamy queriendo protegerla hasta de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Lograran al fin hablar de sus sentimientos?
1. El lago

Los árboles altos y sus hojas verdes, el piso húmedo y lodoso. Las ramas caídas y las piedras en el camino. Y, sólo en algunos momentos, el cielo azul y nubes blancas. Era lo único que Clarke podía ver en su excursión en busca de comida. Bellamy iba unos pasos más adelante que ella, como siempre, se mantenía un poco lejos cuando estaban los dos solos... No lo podía entender. Cuando estaban en peligro (que se podría decir que era la mayoría del tiempo) Bellamy no se podía separar de ella ni por un solo segundo, siempre buscando protegerla... Cuando realmente es él el que debía protegerse. Clarke tenía ese grave problema, lo consideraba una terrible maldición: Al enamorarse de alguien y encontrar un pequeño momento de felicidad, morían. Primero Finn, luego Lexa. Y eso era, al fin estaba aceptando que estaba enamorada de Bellamy, después de meses y meses de negárselo hasta ella misma. Pero, no se podía permitir estar enamorada de él, porque eso significaría su muerte y Clarke no podría seguir si Bell llegara a morir... su mejor amigo, su amor, su mejor estratega y su compañero. Y no es que estuvieran en un peligro inminente, ahora todo estaba en paz con los 12 clanes y estaban a punto de encontrar la forma de sobrevivir a la radiación que estaba por llegar en unos cuantos meses pero, por alguna razón, los problemas siempre venían. Todos esos pensamientos estaban taladrándole la mente de tal forma que su cabeza empezó a doler.

Bellamy se detuvo y Clarke ni siquiera lo había notado por lo que chocó con su espalda.

-Alguien está muy distraída esta mañana. He estado escuchando tus pensamientos desde que salimos del campamento. Deja de sobrepensar todo, Clarke... Ahora estamos bien. – Le dijo Bellamy recargado en un el tronco de un árbol, mientras la miraba con esa sonrisa de lado que la volvía loca. Su comentario la tomó por sorpresa, pero así era Bellamy... siempre sorprendiéndola, siempre volviéndola loca, era impredecible. Y eso parecía enamorarla más.

\- Al fin hablas. Pensé que estarías molesto por alguna razón – Bellamy negó con la cabeza - Así que, escuchando mis pensamientos ¿eh? Ya no se puede tener privacidad ni siquiera en los pensamientos. Y ¿Qué fue lo que, según tú, escuchaste? – Preguntó Clarke, mientras retomaba la caminata que Bellamy había detenido.

-Estás pensando en cuál será el siguiente problema. En la radiación. En los 12 clanes. En lo increíblemente guapo que me veo hoy- Dijo eso último con una gran sonrisa conteniendo la carcajada. Clarke sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, sabía que se había puesto colorada, agradeció que le estaba dando la espalda a Bellamy.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Tal vez estaba pensando en todo lo demás, pero definitivamente no en lo último. Te ves feo y sucio, igual que siempre. En serio ¿cuándo piensas tomar una ducha? Hace meses que tenemos duchas y ni siquiera te has pasado a verlas. Ya estas apestando – Clarke se burlaba de él, sabía que Bellamy se iba a nadar al rio y su olor siempre le parecía delicioso, embriagante y dulce.

-El olor es parte de mi encanto.

-Eso explica porque tu encanto es nulo.

Escuchó las carcajadas de Bellamy en su espalda. Clarke sonrió, el sonido de su risa hacía que se olvidara de todo y su corazón se sentía increíblemente descontrolado. Bellamy solía provocarle eso, tener dos reacciones completamente distintas al mismo tiempo. La calma y la locura.

Habían avanzado bastante en la última hora y no había encontrado nada interesante en su camino. Clarke estaba tratando de no pensar más y de sólo disfrutar las maravillas del bosque. Bellamy había avanzado y tomado la delantera.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por este camino. Nunca hemos ido hacía allá, parece un buen día para hacerlo. – Le dijo Bellamy mientras empezaba a girar a la derecha.

\- Supongo que está bien, pero me preocupa que podamos perdernos o tengamos que pasar la noche en el bosque.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes miedo de pasar la noche en el bosque, princesa? Será toda una aventura – La veía de reojo para ver su reacción y Clarke solo puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

Caminaron por otras cuantas horas más cuando Bellamy volvió a cambiar de dirección y Clarke decidió solo seguirlo. Otra rato caminando y encontraron un lago.

-Bellamy, deberíamos descansar. Hemos caminado por mucho tiempo

-La orilla del lago parece una buena opción. Creo que tomare un baño ya que al parecer huelo mal para ti. – Abrió su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsita y se la ofreció a Clarke- Come algo, recarga energías.

Clarke tomó la pequeña bolsita y se sentó recargada en el tronco de un árbol mientras comía las semillas que le había dado Bellamy. El chico estaba caminando en la orilla del lago, revisando que no hubiera criaturas extrañas ni ningún peligro y cuando regreso frente a Clarke se empezó a quitar la ropa.

Clarke casi se ahoga cuando vio que Bellamy se estaba quitando su camiseta y le mostraba sus musculosos brazos y su torso tan bien marcado y perfecto. Se puso roja cuando Bellamy la miró y ella fingió estar viendo el cielo. El chico sonrió con autosuficiencia. Se quitó el pantalón, mostrando sus musculosas piernas y un bóxer negro. Clarke intentaba no mirar pero no estaba logrando ignorar el espectáculo que Bellamy, inconscientemente, hacía frente a ella.

Ya estaba nadando. Y Clarke sintió un alivio al ya no tenerlo frente a ella.

Bellamy

El agua estaba destensando sus músculos. Caminar todo el día lo había cansado bastante. Nadar lo sacaba de los pensamientos que lo torturaban todo el tiempo. No se trataba de las muertes que descansaban en sus manos, ni de los amigos que había perdido en las guerras y a manos de alguien más. No. Se trataba de ella. De ella sonriéndole, de ella preocupándose por él. Enamorándolo. Recordándole con cada mirada de sus ojos azules que nunca lo iba a amar como él esperaba que lo hiciera. Que lo amara como él la ama. Y ahí estaban otra vez sus pensamientos, nadar ya no ayudaba como antes, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos seguían ahí mientras su cuerpo se movía en el agua. Siguió insistiendo, nadando, esperando que pudiera sacar de su mente a Clarke pero no lo lograba.

Detuvo su nado para asegurarse de que Clarke estaba aún en el árbol pero no la encontró ahí. El pánico lo invadió. Empezó a dar vueltas buscándola y la vio en la orilla del lago, limpiando su cara con el agua que tomaba de sus manos, sonriéndole a la frescura del agua. Se acercó a ella sin pensarlo, como un imán que lo obligaba a estar a su lado, a protegerla, a sentirla cerca y sufrir por no estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tocar su piel.

-Deberías entrar a nadar, el agua está muy bien. – Le dijo a _su_ princesa. Esperando a que se refrescara un poco, y descansara como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Suena tentador, pero creo que deberíamos irnos... Te lo dije, no quiero pasar la noche en el bosque. Debemos volver con comida.

-Necesitas relajarte Clarke. Sé que tenemos que volver con comida, pero no es una emergencia. Estos meses has trabajado muy duro, no has tenido un momento de relajación. Es un buen momento para que lo tengas. – Sin pensarlo, había tomado una de sus manos en las de él. Era pequeña a comparación de las suyas, acaricio la palma de su mano con el pulgar y un montón de sensaciones lo envolvieron. Clarke lo volvía loco. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos buscaron los de ella y cuando al fin se miraron, se sintió mareado. Clarke acabo con la conexión que tuvieron durante unos segundos y se alejó de él, quedándose Bellamy en la misma posición preocupado por lo sucedido.

La siguió con la mirada. Vio como Clarke tomaba su blusa y empezaba subirla dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano, dejándolo sin poder respirar. La blusa subió hasta dejar al descubierto un sostén negro que cubría sus pechos redondos, llevo las manos a su pantalón y lo desabrocho, lo bajo por sus muslos lentamente descubriendo partes de piel que Bellamy nunca había visto... se sentía mareado, su cuerpo y su autocontrol lo estaban traicionando. "Aleja tu mirada de ella, estas quedando como un pervertido" pero no podía, su mente le decía que debía guardar cada segundo de lo que sucedía ante sus ojos para el futuro... sentía la presión en su bóxer y cuando al fin Clarke entró al agua, tardo unos segundos en lograr respirar con regularidad.


	2. En medio del bosque

**Clarke**

-Te dije que no quería pasar la noche en el bosque Bellamy. No me siento cómoda y además tengo frio.

-Lo siento, princesa. Pero fue tu culpa por ponerte a nadar en el lago - Se burló. Sabía que era culpa de él, pero no lo iba a aceptar. Clarke lo fulminó con la mirada y acomodo su manta para cubrirse de un aire frio que movió las hojas de los árboles.

El día había transcurrido normal. Nadaron un rato hasta que Clarke decidió que era hora de retomar su camino y salieron del agua. Bellamy había tratado de ignorar la salida de Clarke del agua, con el pretexto de dar otra vuelta al lago. Y al final, siguieron buscando algún animal que cazar.

La noche había caído y tuvieron que parar. Bellamy preparó una fogata y levanto una tienda. Clarke solo lo observaba trabajar.

La noche se estaba poniendo muy fría a comparación de otras noches. El sol hacía que el bosque sea caliente, la humedad a veces era sofocante; pero, cuando el sol se ocultaba, el frio calaba en los huesos. La manta que había traído no era suficiente, estaba empezando a temblar y Bellamy, sentado frente a ella, fingía no tener frio.

-Puedes entrar a la tienda a dormir, Bellamy. Yo haré la primer guardia.

-No, Clarke. Yo me quedaré, tú duerme.

Clarke le tomó la palabra, se sentía agotada y se metió a la tienda. Al recostarse pensó en lo que había sucedido en el día. Cuando Bellamy tocó su mano y la acarició, su mundo dio vueltas. Decidió que estaba cansada de huir de sus sentimientos y que, como Bellamy le dijo, ahora todo estaba bien. No había ningún riesgo y ella estaba decidida a protegerlo; además, ni siquiera sabía si Bellamy sentía algo por ella. Se dio cuenta la forma en que él la miraba mientras se cambiaba, no conocía los sentimientos del chico, pero sabía que la deseaba y quería sacar provecho de eso, porque ella también lo deseaba. Incluso si Bellamy no quería una relación, ella necesitaba sentirlo. Porque él era como una droga para ella. Necesitaba verlo y escucharlo para poder continuar con su día. Sentía que no podía vivir sin él.

Se quedó dormida por unas cuantas horas. Al despertar, sintió frío. Era terrible y una manta no era suficiente. Le vino a la mente Bellamy, que estaba afuera de su tienda y se sintió mal por él.

Salió y lo vio de espaldas, temblando, con una sola manta en sus hombros por lo que toma su propia manta y caminó hacia él. Puso la manta sobre sus hombros y le tocó el cuello mientras lo hacía. Bellamy se tensó.

Ella se sentó a su lado y él, instintivamente, compartió las mantas con ella y la acerco a su cuerpo, rodeando con su brazo su cintura. Clarke recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Bellamy y el acarició con sus rizos rubios con su mano libre. Veían hacía el horizonte en silencio. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y se sentía tan cómoda ahí.

-Bellamy – Dijo nerviosa, tenía miedo. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, más adelante cambiaría de opinión.

-Dime.

-Vamos a la tienda – Clarke se puso colorada. No pretendía que sonara una invitación sexual (aunque lo era) – Nos protegerá de esta corriente de aire frio. No pasara nada. Tú dijiste que todo estaba bien ahora y no necesitamos hacer guardia – Habló demasiado rápido por el nerviosismo pero esperaba que Bellamy no se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

-Está bien. Vamos adentro. – Bellamy estaba demasiado serio. No entendía porque se estaba portando de esa manera tan seca con ella pero aun así, se levantó y le dejo todas las mantas a Clarke para caminar juntos hacía la tienda.

 **Bellamy**

El olor de su cabello, sentirla tan cerca de él y que ella escuchara su corazón latir, lo estaba volviendo loco. Esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta que su corazón se aceleraba con cada uno de sus suspiros. Cuando ella al fin habló y dijo su nombre, pensó en como su nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando salía de sus labios. Y cuando le dijo que fueran juntos a su tienda, su corazón empezó a latir como loco, gracias a Dios que ella ya se había alejado de su pecho para verlo y darle una explicación rápida de porque era buena idea entrar a la tienda. Le pareció que se veía tan hermosa al ponerse nerviosa. Ella no podía notar que se encontraba emocionado y nervioso de dormir junto a ella, decidió permanecer inexpresivo para que ella no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Entraron a la tienda. Clarke se acostó y Bellamy siguió sus pasos, se acostó a un lado de ella, con unos centímetros de distancia, y echó las dos mantas encima de ambos que apenas alcanzaban a cubrir una parte de su cuerpo.

-Creo que... – Dijo Clarke, en voz baja. Bellamy notó su nerviosismo debido a la larga pausa que hizo- Creo que debemos acercarnos más, para que las mantas y nuestro propio calor ayude a no sentir tanto el frio. –

Bellamy se puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y una vez más, sentía que perdía el control. Se acercó a ella y ella hizo lo mismo con él y se quedaron así un momento. Clarke cerró los ojos.

Pasó un largo rato y Bellamy pensó que Clarke ya debería estar dormida, así que se puso de lado viendo hacía ella y recargo su cabeza sobre su brazo. Miró a Clarke dormir. Se dijo a si mismo que Clarke era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y con su mano desocupada acaricio su mejilla y bajo hasta sus labios. Su respiración empezó a ser irregular, por la adrenalina y la emoción de estar tocándola. Sintió la necesidad de besar sus labios y perdió la batalla contra sus impulsos; se empezó a acercar lentamente, temeroso de ser descubierto y entonces, Clarke abrió los ojos. Él no se alejó, se quedó ahí, quieto, asustado, sintiéndose descubierto y un imbécil. Esperaba el golpe de Clarke, que le gritara o cualquier cosa, pero como siempre, Clarke era impredecible.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y pudo sentir su respiración en los labios, haciéndole cosquillas. De pronto, ya no existía nada más... sólo ella. Solo esos ojos azules y esos labios rozados que imploraba poder besar. Se quedaron unos segundos así y Bellamy llevo su mano hasta su mejilla, trago saliva y la acarició lentamente. Él no creía en eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago, le parecía una tontería pero en ese momento, diablos, las sentía y estaban volviéndose locas junto con él. No pudo soportar más y lentamente rompió el espacio que lo separaba de sus labios, esperando que ella lo alejara en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo.

El beso fue lento y no pudo evitar un gemido de satisfacción cuando por fin pudo posar sus labios en los de ella. Clarke le siguió el beso, sus labios se estaban reconociendo. Bellamy mordió un poco el labio inferior de Clarke y ella enredo su mano en su cabello negro. La chica abrió un poco sus labios, permitiendo la entrada de Bellamy en ella, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, otro gemido escapo de su garganta.

La amaba. No podía ocultarlo más. La amaba con tanta fuerza y tenía tanto miedo de perderla. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

Clarke rompió el beso para poder tomar aire. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y se miraban a los ojos mientras intentaban respirar con normalidad.

-No puedo... – Dijo Clarke, aun tratando de respirar con normalidad. Bellamy sabía que ella se iba arrepentir. No podía besarlo, porque no lo amaba. Aun amaba a Lexa y él tenía que comprenderlo. –No puedo... estar sin ti. –

¿Acababa de decir que no podía estar sin él? ¿Eso significaba que sentía lo mismo que él? En respuesta, Bellamy la volvió a besar. La besó con ternura, esperando poder transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Pero sus besos no le parecían suficientes.

-Clarke – dijo contra sus labios. Y ella se separó para dejarlo hablar - Por favor, quédate conmigo siempre. – Era una súplica, necesitaba que ella se quedará a su lado para poder seguir existiendo.

Clarke retomó el beso empujándolo hacía atrás para que se recostara. Ella estaba encima de él, besándolo con pasión. Las mantas ya no eran necesarias, con su propio calor era suficiente para que no sintieran el frio.

Bellamy puso sus manos en la cintura de Clarke y la chica mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y bajo haciendo un camino de besos y pequeñas mordidas por todo su cuello, que hacían que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaran, gemía con cada pequeña mordida y la excitación que le estaba provocando estaba en su punto máximo. Clarke metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Bellamy y sintió su abdomen bien tonificado siguiendo las líneas de los cuadros. En un movimiento rápido, Bellamy se sentó aun con Clarke encima de él y quitó la camisa.

La chica empezó a hacer un camino ahora por sus hombros, por su pecho y por su abdomen. Lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando cada espacio. Bellamy no podía más y giró con todo y Clarke, para quedar sobre ella.

La besó nuevamente, mordió su labio inferior mientras metía la mano debajo de su blusa. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello y sus pechos por encima de la blusa. La levantó un poco y le sacó la blusa. Nuevamente besó sus labios y con sus manos empezó a tocar todos aquellos lugares que tantas veces había deseado tocar. Rompió el beso para bajar por sus hombros y retirar los tirantes de su sostén que después desabrocho y retiró lentamente. Se quedó mirando a Clarke. Con sus mejillas enrojecidas, mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo, sus pechos descubiertos redondos y con unos pezones rosas y pensó en que ojala esa imagen durara para siempre en su memoria. Era perfecta.

Tomó uno de sus pechos y siguió besando sus labios y después pasó su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones. Clarke se retorció de placer y Bellamy vibró aún más de deseo. Jugueteo un rato con sus pechos: lamió, besó, mordió por un momento. La chica estaba jadeando y gimiendo con todo lo que Bellamy le hacía. El camino de sus besos siguió por su abdomen y llego a su pantalón, que desabrocho fácilmente. Clarke rápidamente se quitó las botas con sus propios pies y Bellamy le quitó el pantalón. Otro camino de besos por sus piernas hasta que llego a sus muslos. Abrió suavemente sus piernas y besó y lamió su muslo interior. Clarke gimió en voz alta. Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se incorporó para quitarle las bragas mirándola a los ojos, buscando su aprobación. La chica asintió y Bellamy le quitó las bragas fácilmente. Retomo sus besos en sus muslos interiores hasta llegar al núcleo de Clarke por el que paso su lengua y la chica se retorció de placer intensamente. Giró su lengua en pequeños círculos en su clítoris, saboreando toda su humedad y Clarke en respuesta gimió su nombre y lo tomó del cabello rudamente. Continua así por un rato, moviéndose y tocando con sus dedos la parte más íntima de _su_ chica hasta que Clarke gritó de placer indicándole que había llegado a un orgasmo. Sin saber si Clarke quería continuar con algo más, se detuvo y busco sus labios para besarla pero Clarke los hizo girar y ahora ella estaba encima. La visión era perfecta, verla sobre él, desnuda, despeinada, con cara de deseo, lo llevo al borde de la locura. Clarke desabrochó rápidamente su pantalón y le sacó las botas. El pantalón lo jaló hacía abajo y mostró su bóxer y que cubría su pene excitado, y repartió pequeños besos sobre él. Le quito el pantalón y lo lanzó en algún lugar de la tienda y volvió a sentarse sobre él. Bellamy no podía más. Clarke presionaba y se movía sensualmente sobre él y el placer que sentía era indescriptible, un montón de ondas de electricidad pasaban por todo su cuerpo.

No soportó más y giró junto con ella para quedar arriba. Se sacó el bóxer y la cara de Clarke de sorpresa, lo hizo sentir más hombre. Su pene era grande, él lo sabía, pero saber que Clarke pensaba lo mismo, lo excitaba aún más. Clarke tomó con su mano su pene y empezó a bombearlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Bellamy jamás había estado con alguien que con ese movimiento le provocara tanto placer. Entonces, _su_ chica acerco el pene de Bellamy a su entrada y lo miró a los ojos. Ella estaba lista y Bellamy se moría por entrar en ella. Empujó lentamente y Clarke cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Entró completamente en ella.

-Mierda. – Gimió Bellamy.

Clarke encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Bellamy, mientras él se movía rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Los gemidos de los dos eran fuertes, agradecieron internamente el estar en medio del bosque, donde nadie podía escucharlos.

El placer que Bellamy sintió se extendía por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Clarke enredó sus piernas en su cadera para permitirle una entrada más profunda. Bellamy se dijo a si mismo que Clarke era la mujer de su vida, que la amaba y que nada se comparaba con ese momento. Absolutamente nada. Bellamy chupó los senos de Clarke haciendo que gimiera más y más fuerte. Se empezó a mover rápido, a entrar y a salir con más fuerza.

-Eres increíble Bellamy. Sigue así.

Sus palabras enviaron una corriente de placer por toda su espalda que se combinó con el placer que sentía al estar dentro de ella y al sentir sus uñas enterradas en su espalda. Aumentó el ritmo. Clarke empezó a gemir más fuerte y le susurró en su oído que estaba por terminar lo que hizo que Bellamy también estuviera más cerca de su orgasmo. Continua moviéndose hacía dentro y fuera de ella y cuando ella gritó su nombre fuertemente sintió su vagina contraerse aprisionando su pene, estaba a punto de correrse por lo que salió con urgencia y terminó encima de su abdomen.

Bellamy le dio un beso suave a Clarke. Y la miro a los ojos.

-Te amo – Le dijo sin poder evitarlo. Clarke lo beso en respuesta.

Buscó rápidamente su bóxer para limpiar el desastre que había hecho en su abdomen, y después tomó las mantas que puso encima de Clarke y se acostó a su lado. Ella se acurrucó en él y puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras él la rodeo con su brazo. No dijeron nada más. Él besó su frente y su boca. Y entonces, se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Sentimientos descubiertos

**Bellamy**

Él recordaba el día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Clarke. La chica siempre le había gustado, no lo podía negar. Siempre quedaba encantado con su fuerza, su inteligencia. Su forma de ser lo sorprendía y lo dejaba pasmado e inconscientemente buscaba siempre tocarla, pero hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella, era más que una simple atracción.

 _Finn, Murphy, Sterling, Monroe y él salieron a buscar a Clarke y a sus demás amigos cuando encontraron a Mel de la Estación Factoría. En el rescate de la chica, Sterling murió y Monroe salió herida por lo que tuvieron que regresar al Campamento Jaha, y Finn y Murphy se fueron hacía el lugar que el terrestre que habían secuestrado les había indicado._

 _Al llegar, Clarke ya estaba en el Campamento pero él aún no lo sabía y cuando ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, lo tomó por sorpresa. Un montón de sentimientos lo invadieron, la emoción, la tranquilidad al saber que estaba viva. Su cercanía y darse cuenta que ella estaba preocupada por él le habían hecho entender que la había extrañado y que, si ella hubiera muerto, él se habría sentido perdido. La rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y deseó que nunca tuviera que soltarla para así seguir protegiéndola. Al soltarse y verla a los ojos, quisó besarla._

 _La noche que pasaron fuera al escapar del Campamento Jaha, Octavia y Clarke dormían y él agradeció que su hermana estuviera viva. Miró a Clarke dormir y muchas interrogantes vinieron a su mente. Ver sus heridas lo hicieron sentir culpable al darse cuenta que había fallado en su tarea de protegerla (aunque ni siquiera fue consciente de que esa era su tarea). Pensó en sus amigos atrapados en Mount Weather, todos ellos eran importantes para él... pero sentía un gran alivio de que las dos personas más importantes en su vida estuvieran a salvo a su lado. Aun no apartaba su mirada de Clarke, quien seguía dormida, ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No lo sabía, o tal vez si pero no estaba listo para aceptarlo, aun así se prometió que no iba a permitir que nunca le hicieran más daño, la iba a proteger a como diera lugar, incluso si ella no quería, incluso si ella quería a Finn. Clarke abrió los ojos de pronto._

Una vez más la estaba mirando mientras dormía. Tuvo un flashback de todo lo que habían pasado desde que habían llegado a la Tierra. Sus peleas, su competencia por quien sería el líder, las veces que la había salvado y cuando ella lo había salvado no sólo de la muerte, si no de su alma. Analizó todos los momentos juntos y se dio cuenta que los sentimientos por ella siempre fueron fuertes desde un inicio pero no los aceptó hasta la noche que ella lo abrazó. Recordó ese sentimiento que le invadía cada vez que ella le pedía ayuda o le decía que lo necesitaba y que él no sabía identificar. Quizás la amo desde el día que la conoció. Fue la primera persona que se le enfrentó, la primera persona que no permitió que él le diera órdenes y la primera persona que creyó en él y le perdonó por sus crímenes. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Ambos eran personas distintas. No tenía idea de que sería lo que iba a pasar cuando s _u_ chica despertara, pero decidió que disfrutaría del momento. Acarició la cara de Clarke, suavemente para no despertarla y ella suspiró en sueños. Sonrió.

 **Clarke**

Despertó y mientras abría los ojos perezosamente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sonrojó. Sintió los brazos de él a su alrededor que la acercaron más a él.

-Buenos días – La voz de Bellamy sonó un poco ronca, le pareció extremadamente sensual y pensó en cómo le gustaría escucharlo así cada mañana del resto de sus días.

-Hey. Buenos días – Le contestó tímidamente. Bellamy se acercó a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso. Clarke sonrió.

Bellamy se sentó y estiró sus brazos para buscar su ropa. Encontró su bóxer y se lo puso. Se levantó y buscó el resto de la ropa. Clarke veía su espalda musculosa, sabía que no había nadie más perfecto que él.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo, princesa – Bellamy la miró con cara divertida y una sonrisa de lado. Estiró su mano hacia ella y le entregó sus bragas. Clarke se puso colorada, como nunca se había puesto. – Oh, por favor no hagas eso. –Dijo Bellamy, y bajo su mirada.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Clarke confundida.

\- Mirarme de esa forma y sonrojarte.

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Pero, no entiendo por qué te molesta.

\- No me molesta. Es sólo que... Hace que mis deseos por besarte sean más fuertes que nunca – Dijo eso de una forma seria y mirándola a los ojos. Clarke sintió que si tenía alguna duda respecto a estar con él, acababa de desaparecer.

Clarke se incorporó y las mantas se resbalaron hasta su abdomen. Estiró su mano hacía Bellamy y acarició su cara y luego lo atrajo hacía ella. Sus labios se encontraron y se besaron con ternura. Poco a poco sus besos se hicieron más apasionados y Clarke permitió que Bellamy la volviera a hacer suya. Porque así era, Clarke ahora solo era de Bellamy. Su corazón, su alma le pertenecía. Lo supo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

El sol entrababa a través de la tela de la tienda; desde que despertaron no habían salido de ella. Estaban demasiado cómodos, besándose y tocándose. Después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez esa mañana, se habían quedado dormidos. Despertaron unas cuantas horas después.

-Bell, creo que debemos irnos. La gente en Arkadia se va a preocupar. – Ella no quería irse, quería seguir justo donde se encontraba pero sabía que no podían estar ahí por siempre.

-Lo sé. Pero ambos sabemos que nos enviaran a esta "misión" – hizo con sus manos las comillas – para mantenernos alejados de tu madre y los demás y ellos puedan hacer su trabajo. Creo que los hartamos por estar ahí siempre haciendo preguntas.

Clarke soltó una carcajada.

-Quedémonos más tiempo ¿sí?

\- No, Bellamy. Si no salimos ahora, otra vez tendremos que pasar la noche en el bosque. Debemos volver. Pero te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa, podemos escaparnos por más tiempo... si es que tú quieres. – Agachó su mirada, avergonzada por prácticamente ofrecerle seguir con ella. Bellamy le sonrió y la miró profundamente.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que eso, Clarke. Estar contigo aquí, en casa, en cualquier lado. Pero contigo.

Se besaron nuevamente y sonrieron en los labios del otro.

Salieron y caminaron de vuelta a casa. El camino a casa fue divertido, iban hablando de sus vidas anteriores y sus vidas ahora. Sobre que les gustaría que sucediera en el futuro. Estaban a punto de llegar Arkadia cuando Bellamy tomó la mano de Clarke y la jaló hacía él. La abrazó y luego besó sus labios.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Estamos juntos? – preguntó Bellamy

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

\- A ti. – La volvió a besar dulcemente.

\- Así que ¿me quieres? – Le preguntó ella, aún emocionada por sus palabras.

\- No – De pronto la felicidad de Clarke se desvaneció. – Clarke, estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero estar contigo. Ser tu novio o como quieras llamarme, quiero estar contigo, así como estamos justo ahora.

Clarke volvió a sonreír, su corazón se volvió loco y lo beso fuertemente.

-Te amo, Bell.


End file.
